


Gökotta

by Sailorzeplin



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, but so unbearably tender, not very good, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: - the act of rising early in the morning to hear the first birds sing outside in nature





	Gökotta

**Author's Note:**

> please dont bully me for how short this is

There was something magical about the moment just before the sun rose, when the world was quiet and still, when dew still sat untouched on the grass outside, when not even the birds were awake to cut through the silence with the notes of their songs. Clayton supposed that was why he enjoyed it so much, sitting on the little balcony outside his bedroom, cold morning air gentle against his sleep weary face. One of the rare moments when he was alone, without anything needing his attention except the coffee mug in his hand and the New York City skyline. 

He had been zoned out for a good half hour, listening to the birds begin to chirp in the trees, signalling the waking of the city, when he was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.  
“Come back to bed love, it’s lonely without you.” Pat was leaning on the door frame, still in rumpled sleep pants with disheveled hair sticking up in wild places. Clayton wanted to kiss him so badly, setting aside his coffee cup and motioning for the other man to come sit in his lap.  
“Did you miss me,” He smiled, murmuring softly as he pressed his forehead to Pat’s “or did you just miss using me as your own personal heater?”  
“Hmmm...both. Missed you and how freakishly warm you are.” Pat was smiling back, hands on Clayton’s hips, rubbing circles into the soft skin.  
“You’re lucky I love you.”  
“Yeah, I think I am.”  
Kissing Pat was another one of the rare moments when Clayton felt at peace, losing himself in the warmth of the other man, absorbed entirely in feeling and experiencing and living.  
“God, I love you.”  
“I love you too baby. I love you too.”

Clayton supposed that maybe it was the sweetness of the morning that made him so sentimental, but in the moment every decision seemed perfectly rational. And later, when he was telling the story of how he proposed to Pat that morning, he couldn’t help but feel he was entirely justified.


End file.
